The present invention relates to a portable fan and, more particularly, to a necklace hanger for portable fan, which is suitable for applying to any kind of portable fans so that a cord can be fixed therewith for hanging the fan to wearer's neck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,035 discloses a portable necklace fan, as shown in FIG. 1, which comprises a motor housing and motor-driven fan enclosed in a shroud 10. A cord 12 is attached to the shroud 10 and forms a loop for hanging the fan the to wearer's neck and blowing air upward to the wearer's face. The two ends of the cord 12 are of affixed to the shroud 10 by passing through two connecting parts 11 provided on the shroud and being tied into knots. The portable fan becomes popular because of its convenience, especially for outdoor usage. But there are still some disadvantages as follows:
(1) During the production, the connecting part 11 has to be formed on the shroud 10, and the cord 12 has to be tied thereon manually.
(2) The connecting part 11 is fixedly formed on the shroud 10. It is impossible to merely combine the connecting part 11 with fans for wearing.
(3) The fixed cord 12 of the fan comes with danger when hanging to a child's neck. Children playing with the fan may seize the cord from the back of the wearer and possibly cause injury or even death to the wearer.